1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a shoe assembly, more particularly to a foot correcting and balancing shoe assembly and a method for correcting and balancing a user's foot when the foot correcting and balancing shoe assembly is worn by the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Our feet have good flexibility and can bear the weight of our body. However, some foot arches are not normal, so that the distribution of pressure on the bottom of the foot is not balanced, gait is also affected, and the body's center of gravity is moved to an incorrect position. Thus, foot arch correction devices are developed to correct the foot arch of a user. However, since the foot is made up of many bones and joints, as one grows older, the muscles, ligaments, and joints tend to loosen and/or change, and many problems arise because of the pressure brought about by the body weight, especially if a portion(s) of the foot has been previously hurt. Under such circumstances, the use of a foot arch correction device is not sufficient to restore complete balance. Further, even when the foot arch correction device is providing the proper and necessary correction, the foot condition resulting from old habits may seem normal to some. Thus, after using the foot arch correction device for a certain period of time, a new imbalance and a new feeling of discomfort may be experienced.